


You, who are on the road

by anthologia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his day, he was the best Hunter around; for the past three years, he’s been in semi-retirement, offering advice and patch-up jobs to whatever Hunters come his way. But when Jim Kirk crossed his table, he packed up and told her maybe there was enough fight left in him for one more trip. They’ve been on the road together for six weeks now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, who are on the road

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a meme prompt for first_donoharm@LJ.

“So why _do_ they call you Bones?” Jim asks, eyes glued to the road and not her passenger. She takes his silence as her cue not to ask again. Asking questions in this business is dangerous.  
  
She’s heard the rumors circulating the community about Bones McCoy, of course. His wife and daughter were killed by some demon years ago. In his day, he was the best Hunter around; for the past three years, he’s been in semi-retirement, offering advice and patch-up jobs to whatever Hunters come his way. But when Jim Kirk crossed his table, he packed up and told her maybe there was enough fight left in him for one more trip. They’ve been on the road together for six weeks now.  
  
Jim spots a sign for a diner just off the road and asks, casually, “You hungry?”  
  
She takes his grunt as a yes and pulls in. Casual flirting with the waitress gets her free dessert and a tip about some weird crap going on in town. They figure it’s worth checking out, and blow a budding nest of banshee to kingdom come. It’d be more of a job well done if one of them didn’t put a hole in Bones’ shoulder first.  
  
He’s starting to slip into shock and she just keeps talking to him, asking him questions to force him to respond. “Hey,” she says, “you never did tell me why you decided to get back on the road with me.”  
  
His voice is barely more than a croak by now, but she definitely hears him say “Kirk.”  
  
The Kirks are an established name in the hunting community. George, Winona, Jim – the only one not in the business is Sam. He left to pursue his interest in science; the fight could have been heard two states away. Jim kept in touch with him, anyway.  
  
Until she stumbled into Bones’ McCoy’s cabin, in shock and covered in blood from finding her brother, his wife, and their son in their home, strung up by threads, their insides pulled out their throats.  
  
“Couldn’t resist the name, huh?” she says with a cockiness she doesn’t really mean and is startled to feel his good hand grasp hers.  
  
“Something like that, kid,” he says. “McCoy and Kirk. Just seemed right.”


End file.
